I'm Not A Princess, This Isn't A Fairytale
by Scarletshackles
Summary: "I'm Not A Princess, This Isn't A Fairytale", a fanfiction starring Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime. Years after their high school, Orihime finds herself the only one left in Karakura town and gets in trouble.


Yasutora Sado X Inoue Orihime

STRICT MATURE CONTENT WARNING.

**I'm Not A Princess, This Isn't A Fairytale**

It was a dark, chilly night in Karakura town, everything was quiet and the air felt a little mischievous. Orihime Inoue was hurrying her way home. She had took way longer than usually at Tatsuki's place. They had got carried away while playing a few rounds of backgammon, and before the girls had noticed the clock had hit midnight. She had no one else to spend time with these days. Years had passed since her high school years, and people around her had sort of disappeared. Orihime let out a tiny yelp when the cold breeze tugged on her hair and scarf. Her keys dropped to the ground from her jacket's pocket. The orange haired beauty went to pick them up, but before she could reach them with her hand, she felt someone pull her up from the back of her collar.

"Wha-" she let out, only to find a black gloved hand muffle her loud question.

The figure turned Orihime around, grinning devilishly. Orihime's eyes widened as she realised her situation looked bad, she didn't know this person. She struggled to free herself from the stranger's grasp, but she was quite literally stuck.

"What's a pretty princess like yaself doing outside, at this time, all by themselves?" the man smirked, he seemed to be on his mid 30's, he had a little beard going on and his hair was blonde and messy.

Orihime shook her head with frightened eyes, still trying to break free. She was very bothered by the man's hand on her mouth, and the other hand wrapped around her waist so tight she had no where to go. Orihime's heartbeat started to race and a tear was forming in the corner of her brown eye, she was getting raped. Quite surely nobody would help her at this time. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but couldn't vocally manage it because of the hand blocking every attempt she made to speak. Or was it that her body felt frozen.

"Now, be a good girl, and don't say a word," the man whispered to her ear, holding a knife he had picked from his pocket.

The man had stopped grinning, and started to rip her top apart. Orihime bit her tongue not to scream, the knife scared her, and fear was paralyzing her.

"You have such a nice rack..." the man mumbled while starting to undo her jeans.

Orihime's pretty violet top was torn in slices, showing her bust and the cheap bra she had bought from a sale the other day. A tear went down her cheek, she couldn't believe her shitty luck.

'Why always me?' she cried in her thoughts.

Orihime's day dreams never included mid aged men jumping her. The day dreams she had included her long term childhood crush Ichigo, cute things and food. She closed her eyes, in hopes of the groping hands stopping. For her surprisement, they did. She fell on her knees, her eyes still closed.

"I don't want to hurt you, get a hike and never show your face again," a low toned voice spoke to Orihime's attacker.

The familiar voice caused Orihime to carefully open her eyes, to see Sado before her, strangling the strange man that had assaulted her. She picked up her keys from the pavement, as her rescuer tossed the blonde man aside. Sado walked over to Orihime, offering her a hand to help her stand up.

"Inoue, are you alright?" Sado hadn't changed much during the years of separation, he seemed very much the same, besides the fact that him, too, had a little beard growing on his chin.

That brown wavy hair and tanned skin, those gentle dark brown eyes had never changed.

"Y-yeah..." Orihime managed to reply as she took his hand, her voice studdering.

"You son of a bitch..." that stranger growled in silence, him standing up as well.

The attacker was resolved to hurt the girl's rescuer. He was still holding onto the knife, and while Sado was already busy comforting Orihime, the man swung his hand at Sado's back. The dark haired man let out a scream of pain as the knife sunk into his flesh, ripping apart something he wasn't sure of. He didn't wait to find out, but delivered a punch in the man's nose while he still could. The blonde yelled in agony, as he was sent flying. Incredible raw power had never left his body, regardless from his vow he made to his deceaced grandfather long ago. Only the usage of his muscle had changed during the years.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime cried out, as Sado slumped into her arms.

The frail girl had a hard time supporting his weight, all she registered was the knife sticking out from his back. Orihime was panicking, the other man had already ran away while cursing out loudly.

"I-it's nothing..." Sado panted, being his modest self.

"You've been stabbed!" the girl insisted, feeling how blood stained her hands as the man kept rapidly bleeding.

"I-Inoue," he mumbled, starting to slowly black out.

"No...no," Orihime said in tears, not again was she to lose someone precious to her.

It had already happened to Orihime. Her brother's death had took a piece of her with him in his grave, but she wouldn't let it happen again. Sado struggled to keep himself conscious. Everything was fading away slowly, but he didn't want to let go. He heard Orihime's voice calling him in the distance, but eventually, he blacked out.

"Sōten Kisshun!" the girl had collapsed to her knees, hanging on to the Mexican man.

She had placed him along the pavement, but was uncertain of her healing technique to work. Orihime hadn't used it in years, still she had to try. Sado wouldn't have much time if she didn't at least try. An oval shaped shield formed above her savior, slowly starting to heal the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. Orihime placed her hand on Sado's forehead, he was getting pale and his heart rate was weakening. She wondered if she had acted in time. The man laying before her was dying. The scent of death could be smelled on the street. More tears filled Orihime's brown eyes, what was she supposed to do. What if the assaulter came back, possibly with more people? She wished that Ichigo was there. But she hadn't seen him in years either. Which lead to a question, what was Sado doing in Karakura all of a sudden. And to her surprisement, he was wearing a suit. She hadn't noticed that before. As Orihime calmed down, the wound began to heal itself a lot more rapidly. The girl noticed Sado's breathing become calm and steady again, and the strokes of pain had disappeared from his masculine face. She decided to wait for the man to wake up, he was too heavy for her to carry and she wasn't heartless enough to just leave him. A sigh of relief escaped Orihime's lips, as Sado was already waking up after half an hour of waiting.

"I-Inoue...where am I?" he asked, confused.

"Alive," Orihime briefly answered, leaping to hug the man that had just then sat up.

A slight pink blush was forming on Sado's cheeks. Orihime's silky orange hair was tickling his cheek, and he could feel her breasts squeezing against his chest. He wasn't the type to think perverted things, especially in this situation it'd be extremely inappropriate, but he had a hard time helping himself.

"I will walk you home," he muttered, gently parting Orihime's hands from his neck.

"O-okay, thank you, Sado-kun," she said, a little surprised of the broken hug.

The two of them stood up, Orihime dusted her jeans. She now recalled her shirt was practically torn in two. Blushing, she attempted to hide herself by pulling the two fabric pieces together. This time she was wishing for Ishida's presence. He'd make quick work of her shirt. Sado noticed her awkwardness and slid his suit jacket off his wide shoulders to hand it over to her.

"A-ah, you don't have to, Sado-kun!" Orihime's blush turned into a deeper shade of red.

"It's my pleasure," Sado smiled a little. "Do you still live in the same address?"

"Oh, yes, I do!" the girl accepted the jacket and forgot about the whole situation for a second, and turned on her heels to start marching along the pavement.

Sado chuckled slightly at the change of mood, and followed her. He walked slighly behind her like a bodyguard. The reason he had originally come back to Karakura's little town lied before his eyes. Orihime Inoue, the gentle, sweet girl from his high school years. She had always had a crush on Ichigo though, but after Ichigo left Karakura too he was guessing Orihime would be feeling kind of lonely. It was only a matter of luck he had showed up tonight. Originally he was planning the trip two days later on a Friday. These days, Sado played guitar in a band called Shiro Naito. He also did some of the vocals. The fame wasn't even close to sticking onto his head though. He liked keeping things real and down to earth. Without intending to, he sighed out loud. Orihime turned her head around, giving him a questioning look.

"Is something the matter Sado-kun?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Sado answered her absently, not looking at her face.

"Oh, there's my house!" Orihime smiled, her legs taking off to a cheerful sprint towards her home.

Sado walked after her, his hands glued in his pockets. He stopped by Orihime whom was hastily trying to find the right key to unlock the door.

"So, my job is done here," the man said, leaning himself against Orihime's house's wall.

"Huh? Aren't you coming in?" Orihime wondered obliviously, sticking a silver key in the lock.

"I...guess I could," Sado muttered, he didn't really want to disturb her at this time of the night.

"Come on!~" Orihime begged, taking a hold of his wrist and attempting to pull him in from the door into the dim lit porch.

Sado frowned a little, not being able to turn the offer down. He stepped in with the girl, and left his shoes next to hers by the doorway. Darkness covered the house besides the light shimmering from the kitchen. Orihime had always liked to leave a light on when she'd come home late. It gave her a weird kind of comfort. Sado stood by the front door, Orihime had rushed upstairs to change. In a few minutes the orange haired girl came walking down the stairs in a short white dress. She was carrying the jacket Sado had kindly loaned her.

"U-umh," she stuttered, "E-excuse my clothing, I didn't find anything else to wear! Here's your jacket."

Orihime handed the black jacket over, Sado grabbed it halfheartedly and hung it on the hatstand. Then he eyed the dress the girl mentioned, it was showing a fair amount of her cleavage and legs. Her orange hair was still in the same ponytail it had been in earlier, and the familiar flower shaped pins had never left her locks.

"It...compliments you," he shyly commented, causing Orihime to cough nervously.

"Stop standing in the hallway, come in!" she beamed, grabbing his wrists and pulling him after her to the living room.

Sado let her pull him away and allowed her to sit him on a pillow. The living room hadn't changed a lot since he last saw it. The same floor pillows, the same table, even the same carpet decorated the wide living room. There was a new painting on the wall, it was a picture of an angel sat on a church roof. Orihime sure had a weird taste in decorating, and food. This granted, Sado wondered what would the girl be trying to feed him. He heard a strange clash from the kitchen and went to check it up.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Orihime whined, her finger was cut.

She had apparently been slicing some oranges and as clumsy as she was, cut her finger. Sado shook his head slightly and walked over to her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, lifting her hand up to his face and kissing her finger.

Orihime had yet another mad blush spreading across her face. She shook her head and heard Sado whisper 'Good', but her heart was racing so loud she felt like the man in front of her heard it.

"Erm...Sado-kun, what are you doing in Karakura?" she attempted to change the subject, pondering why did she ask, it obviously was none of her business because he had never told her in the first place.

"Well," he started, scratching his head and wishing for strength to push out the right words, "I just wanted to see the old neighborhood."

Slightly frowning, the tall, tanned man realised he had just let out a lie. He didn't mean to, but it had just happened that way. It was a lot more effortless than the truth.

"Ah, I see," Orihime said, sounding defeated.

Maybe she had wished for any news of Ichigo, or anybody else.

"I guess I shouldn't question your need to ask," he added.

"W-well, I'm glad you showed up!" Orihime gently smiled, noticing her hand was still in his.

"So am I, Inoue..." Sado replied her silently, inside his heart broke.

"I-if Sado-kun hadn't helped me, I would be," the girl paused, looking away sadly.

"Don't even think of it, you're safe with me," the Mexican assured, his free hand stroking Orihime's warm cheek.

"W-wh -" she began to speak, swiftly looking away and as she turned her head back to face Sado, the man leaned in to kiss her.

Sado's hand grasped Orihime's hair gently, as he kissed her soft pink lips. The girl's eyes closed, Sado felt warm against her. She had never realised that there was such overwhelming warmthness so near. All her time she spent weeping after the other neighborhood boy, Ichigo. Her hands wrapped themselves around the strong built man without intention. Sado put his free hand around the girl's hip. Neither one of them knew what had just really happened. When their kiss broke, they stared at each other for a few split seconds, before the man had picked the little princess up and started carrying her upstairs. On their way up the stairs Sado had almost tripped over as he was heavily distracted by the strawberry blonde girl's lips kissing him.

"S-sado-kun," Orihime whispered, "i-is this w-what you want?"

As the girl asked this, Sado almost felt like laughing. Did he want this? Oh heavens he had dreamed about happy endings with this girl. When he had seen those eyes he had slowly drowned into them like a swamp he had no way out of.

"Inoue," he purred at the girl, staring into her eyes gently, "does it seem like I'm resisting?"

Orihime bit her lip, she was nervous about the situation. Still practically a virgin, she had almost lost it due rape this very evening. The girl didn't know if it counted that she had once played with her best friend Tatsuki, whom also happened to be a girl. It had just been innocent experimenting though, at least from her point of view. Now that she had a Mexican stallion topping her, Orihime felt she had every little right to be nervous. Sado didn't feel as nervous as she did, since his virginity was long gone with his fame in the band. But it was always different with someone you cared about. His mind couldn't help but wonder if Orihime thought the same way about him, even a little bit, as he bumped the girl on her big princess bed. The baby pink sheets with pictures of little princesses made Sado smile a little. The bigger princess laying on the sheet made him smile even more. He reached his hand to touch Orihime's neck, the man could just feel the tension leaking out from her.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said, "it's just me after all."

The girl nodded shyly, feeling Sado's other hand slide up her thigh into her dress. Orihime reached to kiss Sado's lips to distract herself from the uneasiness she was feeling. She heard his breath and felt his heartbeat, wondering if he felt her heart race like a little mouse's. The athmosphere was quite tense in Orihime's dark little bedroom. Sado snuck his arm under Orihime's back, carefully lifting her up so he could slide her dress off. He sat up, pulling Orihime up with him and getting rid of the dress. Orihime decided to repay the favor and started unbuttoning Sado's white shirt, revealing his tanned muscles more with every button. They kissed viciously, meanwhile Sado had undone the girl's bra and his own shirt was a rug on the floor in no time. He shoved Orihime down on the blanket and ran his fingers down her stomach, circling her bellybutton and ending up softly rubbing her panties. He stole a brief kiss from the girl and fondled her nipples with his tongue.

"Ah, ahh Sa-" she whimpered in bliss, "-do~"

Hearing the girl's whimpers, Sado felt himself getting really hard. He tugged Orihime's panties off her, lightly touching her thighs and brushing across her clitoris to her other thigh. Sado was very much enjoying the girl's increased breathing and slight moans when he touched her, but was unsure for how long could he contain himself. He decided he wasn't going to take it anymore, and got up. Orihime lazily lifted herself from her comfortable position and heeled the man to the end of the bed. She kneeled on the bed, watching as Sado dropped his pants. The sight was a little scary, Sado was quite big. She couldn't help but wonder how would that monster fit into her. Her thought was interrupted by the said snake when it bumped onto Orihime's lower lip. Sado smiled down at her, as Orihime stared up to him with her brown eyes and stuck her tongue out to lick the head.

'Doesn't taste as bad as I thought,' the girl thought to herself, feeling how Sado gently pushed himself along her tongue into her mouth. Orihime let out a little moan and started sucking back and forth. She watched Sado's usually emotionless face bend to the powers of pleasure as she kept sucking and licking him. His brown eyes were half lid and he moaned slightly as Orihime took him in all the way. She wanted to gag, but she kept it in, very barely. The girl started feeling a little edgy, something between her legs started feeling uncomfortable. Orihime wasn't complaining though, the sight of the naked muscular man pleased her very much.

"Inoue, let me fuck you," Sado growled rather bestially, making Orihime a little startled.

Regardless, she stopped sucking on him and turned around, bending over. Orihime bit her lip almost hard enough to make it bleed, this was the part she was most nervous about. Up till now she had been fine, but now she had a bit of cold sweat falling down her forehead. She felt a hand land on her hip, shortly after Orihime felt a little - or not so little - stretch in her vagina as Sado shoved himself into her. She buried her face in her sheets, muffling all the mixed sounds of pain and pleasure she made. Sado looked at her a little worried, stroking her sides softly as he started gently grinding himself into her wetness.

"Don't do that," he mumbled, reaching for the princesses ponytail and pulling on it so her face came up from the sheet.

"B-but - ah," Orihime whined and glentched her hands into fists as she felt Sado's hard dick pounding her, each time a little more viciously than before. "M-more!"

She didn't even mean to say that, but it had sort of escaped her lips. The girl felt so warm when he touched her, and this felt great. Would she even remember to regret and think the first time would've been ideal, no, a must, with Ichigo? Sado's hand let go of her ponytail, her head dropped back on the sheet, but she had stopped suffocating herself and her sounds. His hand reached to fondle her large breasts. His breathing was growing a little heavy, watching his little princess' ecstasy made him only want to ram his hardness into her deeper. Orihime let out a loud moan as the man hit her deep, he had found her g-spot. Sado grinned to himself, slowing down his thrusts. This time the moan that she let out was a long sigh-ish one.

"Sado," she dreamily said, "Mmh, don't stop now..."

The tall man couldn't turn down her plea, he started hitting her hard and deep again, causing her to scream out loud. He wasn't able to help himself from spanking her round ass. From there he moved his hand over to her belly, and down, to rub on the girl's soft spot.

"N-no!" Orihime let out a helpless whimper.

She attempted to squirm away from the hand that was stroking her clitoris, but Sado's grab was too firm for her to get away from the piling pressure and feeling of bliss.

"AH, stop!" she cried, she was getting so close.

"No," the man briefly said, a bit under his breath.

Orihime's playful struggling only turned him on more, he felt how the pressure was building up inside of his body. It only took a few seconds till Orihime shouted out his name between her moans and came all over his hard on. Sado quickly pulled out of her and cummed on her curvy ass.

"Ah, haah, Sado, that was," she began, "lovely."

As she finished her sentence, a smile lit up on the man's face. He was going to say something, but noticed the princess had fallen right asleep. Without further ado he went for a shower himself. When he came back from his warm shower, Orihime was still sound asleep. Sado gently wiped the girl's butt off the white, creamy sperm and picked her up. He placed her under the sheets. While putting his pants on, Sado heard Orihime turn sides with a slight sigh. He turned his head around, she was still sleeping. The man was fully dressed and headed downstairs. The kitchen still had the lights on from last night. He went to turn them off, but before he did so, he left a little note on the desk saying:

_"I'll be back, princess. -Sado"_

The following morning, as Orihime got out of bed she was slightly surprised not to see Sado around. Had she been dreaming? Noticing she was naked, she couldn't have possibly dreamed. She never slept naked. Her white dress was tossed on the floor. The dress was cold from spending the night on the floor, but it smelled like Sado. Orihime smelled his scent all over the dress, but put it over her head and pulled it down to cover her curves. She hurried downstairs, hoping to find a certain tall Italian. For her disappointment, she didn't find him anywhere. The note on the kitchen table made her sigh deeply.

"I'll be back, huh..." Orihime felt a little deceived, and used.

She made herself a cup of green tea and sat in her living room, on the pillow Sado had sat that evening. Lazily she rested her chin on her hand that was leaning onto her table and turned the TV on.

"Sado doesn't watch much TV," she talked to herself absently.

The girl turned the music channel up, noticing something bizarre and familiar. She saw Sado on TV. He was posing with a guitar right in front of her face.

"_Shiro Naito, with the song Fairytale! There's a strong rumor going on about this song, that it'd be dedicated to a very special girl. You wrote it, Yasutora Sado, so tell us. Is this true, Yasutora-san?_" the interviewers voice echoed from the TV, barely heard over the crowd.

Orihime choked on her tea as he heard the woman's questions, she turned her head to the TV expectingly, boosting the volume.

"_Yes, it is_," the always so brief spoken man said to the interviewer, with a hint of a smile on his face. "_Excuse me, I need to join the rest of the band_."

"_So that is Yasutora Sado from Shiro Naito! Not very talkative, but isn't he handsome?_" Orihime's ears blocked the rest of the annoying interviewer and the fangirls' screams on the background.

Her face was carved into a wide smile. Sado would come back to her after all. She had totally missed the song, but she'd get to hear it. Maybe, some day, personally from Sado himself.

"I'm no princess, but you're definitely my white knight!" she beamed, drifting off into her own little world.

© Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by Heartshackles/Rika-san91


End file.
